


Mundane

by dinihari (lanternstars)



Series: Rp. 2.000,- [2]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Drabble Like, Fanart, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanternstars/pseuds/dinihari
Summary: Pengalaman seorang warga bertemu dengan seorang Jagoan.





	Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> Terjadi di masa antara pasca kejadian Serum Amoral dan sebelum Ridwan Bahri memberi Sancaka kostum baru.

Lagi-lagi interview yang berujung rasa putus asa tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Ia sudah melamar dan mengirimkan data diri ke berbagai tempat, namun tidak banyak, dikarenakan kecemasan yang membuatnya terlalu mempertimbangkan banyak hal sehingga menunda menge-klik tombol _ apply _ pada situs lowongan kerja.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, menahan rintih kesedihan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya, ketika sesuatu menubruknya dari belakang, bersamaan dengan teriakan "OI!" Wajahnya hampir menyentuh lapisan semen berwarna merah di trotoar luas tersebut, jika bukan karena tangannya sendiri yang menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Sial," ia dengar gumaman tak jauh dari tempatnya menghadap tanah. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang mendekatinya dan membantunya menarik badannya ke posisi berdiri.

Berdiri di hadapannya, jagoan yang sempat viral di kalangan warganet lokal beberapa waktu lalu, banyak media yang memanggilnya "Petir" (_ how original _, ia pikir) karena kekuatannya, dapat menghantarkan elektrisitas, beberapa kali tertangkap kamera.

Ia mengagumi dan menghormati sosok di hadapannya secara instan, begitu sang Jagoan berusaha semampu yang ia bisa untuk menggunakan panggilan yang sopan.

"Kamu pulang ke arah mana?" Tanya Petir, kali ini dalam nada yang lebih melit, walaupun masih datar.

"Depok." Jawabnya ringan. Terpikir olehnya, mungkin tidak seharusnya ia membagikan informasi tersebut, kepada Jagoan sekalipun.

"Naik?"

Ia menolehkan pandangan ke arah jam yang membalut pergelangan tangannya. "Kereta terakhir kira-kira dua puluh menit lagi,"

"Oke." Petir mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit, entah apa yang ia lihat. "Tolong dipercepat perjalanannya. Di sini sedang beroperasi jambret dan begal." Respon Petir amatlah singkat, namun jelas. Dan tersisip wibawa yang membuatnya ingin mematuhi apa yang dikatakan sang Jagoan.

Terbersit dibenaknya, mungkin Jagoan di hadapannya mempunyai _ struggles _ di dalam hidupnya sama seperti _ superhero _ di dalam buku-buku komik dan film yang ia tonton. Mereka tidak semerta-merta menjadi Jagoan. Pasti ada proses dibalik seseorang yang menggunakan kostum _ abang ojek online™ vibe _ ini.

Ia menyengir ke arah sang Jagoan. "Siap." Tekadnya. Ia takkan menyerah melampirkan diri. Mungkin sudah enam bulan semenjak kelulusannya, namun bukan berarti perjalanannya berakhir.

Dan si Petir pun melesat meninggalkannya di trotoar bercahaya remang-remang tersebut. Sepertinya si Jagoan pun belum selesai menangkap kriminal yang tengah ia kejar.

Ia tersenyum. Mungkin itu gunanya Jagoan muncul di jagat ini; untuk menyadarkan manusia tentang hal-hal sepele duniawi yang berdampak besar.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm scared shitless about publishing this because  
1) I'm projecting myself and my honest opinion about Gundala existence in my life to the OC, albeit not explicitely.  
2) I feel like intruding a newly created fandom (even when I realize Bumilangit isn't exactly new, I'm still scared)  
Also,,, I think Sancaka belum punya nama Jagoan yang tetap. Makanya headcanon saya dia dipanggil "Petir"


End file.
